The present invention relates generally to valve apparatus and more specifically relates to valves for venting or draining fluids from a conduit or container.
Many valves presently in use in industrial applications for venting or draining fluids from containers are bulky both in terms of structure and in terms of the means of mounting. This can be a particular drawback in applications involving containers such as pipelines or railroad tank cars because of spatial concerns. Furthermore, installation of a value in an existing length of pipe often requires the breaking off of the line and the insertion of a "T" coupling to accommodate the new valve. Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing a compact, low profile venting valve which may be coupled to an existing pipeline without the necessity of breaking the structural integrity thereof.